


"I wonder, can I keep up with it? The speed of the world without you in it"

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Allura sometimes contemplates the distance between her and Lotor.





	"I wonder, can I keep up with it? The speed of the world without you in it"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am as much lotura garbage as I am ichiruki, so why not combine to cursed series together, what else do I got to lose?

It's quiet times like these that Allura wonders what passes through Lotor's mind; what's he thinking, what he's seeing ...what he's feeling.

The creek burbles in the background, the sun is high, but obscured by the clouds and the breeze so soft and tender as it billows across her skin. 

Yet, 

Lotor feels so far away when he's like this; staring off and over the mountains dotting the horizon, his eyes aloof and rigid. 

Allura frowns slightly, nibbling silently on her bottom lip debating on whether to say something or not. Desperately, she wants to cross the distance between them, but unsure how when he's not looking her way.

The space between them feels as though they're eons apart; with him dragged off into his own singular, orbiting solar system.

She tilts her head up to get a better look at his face, her fingers curled upon the wood of the low paito; it smooth under her fingertips with Lotor's hands, bare, placed in his lap. She wanted to reach out for them and feel his warmth, feel that he's still there with her despite the detachment lingering in his amethyst gaze. 

He encompasses so many mysteries; secrets piled upon secrets, often she muses on whether or not he'll tell her everything. Probably not, her shoulders slump. Not even his generals know everything, but a deep, selfish part of her wants to be the exception; that he'd tell her things that he'd never breathe to anyone. 

She loves him; a startling, terrifying actualization.

She loves him; she bites her lip and runs a hand through her thick curls; coyly, attempting to avoid a gaze that wasn't even on her. But, she thinks does he love her as much as she loves him, even when he feels so isolated from her; when he doesn't actually feel like he's here. 

Existing in an entirely different world; a world, a time, a past where she was vacant. Coiling her toes, she wonders what he was like before they had met. Was he the same, different? He won't tell her, when she asks, he turns and murmurs something vague.

_ "It's better that you don't" _ and that was that.

Her frown melts into something unsure, uncertain. It feels strange, now, that there's a life Lotor had that she'd never be privy to; in the same way her world at one point was void of him. It's an uncomfortable notion to imagine a life without him, without him close and near. To think on it was alien to her as she was to the paladins. She sometimes tries to envision what her world would be like if he were to just up and leave and their paths never to cross again.

Would the world around her continue to spin?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> comments and reviews all welcomed!


End file.
